


Wills of the Force

by ancslove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Face-Fucking, Forced Incest, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, The Dark Side of the Force, Torture, Whipping, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancslove/pseuds/ancslove
Summary: The Emperor has won, and Luke Skywalker must fight to endure as the Dark Side tries to possess him, body, mind, and soul.





	Wills of the Force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriamKenneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/gifts).



_There is no emotion, there is peace._

The Emperor was laughing again.  Ensconced on his throne, he took near-physical pleasure in the scene before him.  Behind him, the galaxy continued to spin, peaceful and silent.  Subdued.  ( **Peace is a lie.)**  In the center of the throne room, Luke Skywalker, last of the Jedi, knelt naked, held in place by only the Force.  A Praetorian guardsman, faceless in his red robes, stood behind him, bringing the tail of a Force whip down on Luke's back, again and again.  Luke was beyond screaming, but even if he wanted, that outlet was blocked.  Darth Vader stood before him, powerful thighs braced on either side of Luke's shoulders, forcing Luke's mouth down on his erection.  With every strike of the whip, Luke was buffeted further forward, until he choked on the thick cock filling his mouth.  The Emperor cackled in pleasure.

"Good, Lord Vader.  Let your hate flow as freely as your seed.  If your whelp will not be seduced, he will be consumed."

 

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

Vader's fingers clenched tightly in Luke's hair, and he began to thrust down Luke's throat with redoubled vigor.  Luke knew Vader's hate was reserved for the Emperor himself, but the specific target didn't matter.  Darth Vader's hate kept him chained to the Dark Side, and only fueled the Emperor's power.  By capturing Luke, the Emperor had ensured that Vader's allegiance to the Dark Side was complete.  ( **Through passion, I gain strength.** )

Luke gagged on a too-forceful thrust, struggling to keep up with the intense brutality of the face-fucking. The whip continued to rain down blows on his bare back, shoulders, and thighs. The cock in his mouth pummeled the back of his throat. And strong, mechanical fingers rhythmically tightened and relaxed in his hair. And above it all, the Emperor’s laughter filled the room.

 

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

Luke choked and sobbed and struggled to stay conscious.  Darkness danced around him in thick, suffocating swirls.  The Emperor's sadistic, ecstatic glee, his father's fury and hate, and his own breathtaking pain all eagerly fed the swells of the Dark Side, until Luke was almost sure that the Light around him could not endure.  No.  He must endure. The Dark was not more powerful.  Yoda had promised him.

“Now, Vader. We will show your boy the true power of the Dark Side.” 

Luke looked up, wide-eyed in panic. He knew what that signaled. Very rarely did the Emperor resort to this depravity, but Luke dreaded it more than any physical torture. Vader shoved himself down Luke’s throat again, and held. As Luke choked and fought for air, he almost missed the feel of an invisible hand wrapping around his own soft cock. Vader’s power stroked and teased along his shaft, coaxing it to life, all while Vader’s own cock stole Luke’s breath.  ( **Through power, I gain victory.** )  Caught between living and dying, Luke struggled to escape the competing tortures. When the first bolt of electricity struck, father and son climaxed together, and Luke gave himself willingly to the burn of the Emperor’s Force lightning. Anything was better than that torment of pleasure and pain, when his body succumbed to the Sith Lords’ power even as his soul screamed against it.

 

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

"I’m sorry, son."

The whisper of the Force reached Luke’s mind, through the haze of lightning playing over his broken body. Vader, finished with his duty, now stood several feet away, leaving his son to his Emperor’s pleasure. But a gentle pulse of love and sorrow washed over Luke, bolstering his spirit even as the Emperor stepped toward him, disrobing to assert ownership of his body. As the Emperor settled between Luke’s legs, Luke clutched at his father’s presence, accepting the comfort gratefully. With his father’s love, he could endure. He must.  ( **The Force shall set me free**.)

Despair was of the Dark Side, too.


End file.
